


For him

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin waits for Arthur to return.  He thinks back on all the moments he and Arthur shared, so he doesn't forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story with drawings (in this, the only chapter), but this is the only time I am changing the publication date, just to let you guys know, in case you wanted to come along for the ride :)

Merlin needed to escape the towns and cities from time to time. He could listen to the voices of the earth better with less people around. He picked a nice, quiet spot and sat there until he was convinced that Arthur was still able to return. 

 

Merlin sometimes went over his years in Camelot in his mind. Did he still remember all the details of his and Arthur's life together?

He could never forget how they first met, however.

 


End file.
